My Angel of Death
by Trinity The Crazy
Summary: Fang has been told he is number one in the assassination business. So when he finds out his next target, Maximum, is a young girl living in a small town, he thinks there is no challenge. But nothing is as it seems with Max. In a clash against each other who will come out alive? Rated M for blood, gore and swearing. Fax.
1. Prologue

The first one is now dead. A red light flashes through the windows of the dark room, illuminating the silhouette of a man, huddled in a corner. His co-worker lays spreadeagled on the ground, his blood splattered along the wall showing the struggle he had put up before he had been brutally murdered. A knife sticks out of his chest, his mouth is open in a silent scream and his eyes stare unseeingly at the wall. His blood pools onto the tiled floor, staining it scarlet.

The other man is still living, still breathing but he knows it isn't going to be that way for long. He had witnessed his friend fighting for his life, heard the pitiful begging and pain filled screams, but that hadn't stopped the killer. He whimpers in despair; he is living on borrowed time.

The killer himself leans on the only door in the room, dressed all in black, his long, dark hair shields away his face and identity. The only things visible are his eyes; cold and black, devoid of guilt and sympathy and instead are filled with grim acceptance. If he were to be caught-which was nigh on impossible- there would be no evidence to prove that he was the murderer, as not a drop of blood had spilled on him.

The man in the corner rocks himself, back and forth, hugging his knees to his chest. The blood from the dead man stains his hands. He knows he is next, and that he will not survive tonight; there is no escape. The man prays to a god he is not sure exists, that his family would be spared of the horrible fate that was sure to meet him. To know that his wife, son and daughter were home, waiting for him made silent tears roll down his sweat covered face.

The killer left his place by the door and starts to walk to his next victim. Another whimper from the grieving man fills the room as the red light pulses again, this time catching the metal of the cruel looking knife in the killer's hands. The blood still on the blade appears to glow in the dark like liquid ruby.

Taking the final step, the killer reaches the man and bends down. His long, calloused fingers close around the man's neck and he lifts him off the ground. He brings the knife up to the man's exposed neck, but he pauses and cocks his head to the side, as he had seen something in the man's eyes. Past the naked fear that lies there, he sees the man's soul; everything regrated in his life just by simply looking through his eyes.

"Please…make it quick…" the man manages to choke out. The killer nods quickly before swiftly slitting the man's throat. Blood spurts out from the mortal wound, and the killer watches as the man gargles, drowning in his own blood. When the light dies in his eyes, the man in black drops him with a soft thud. His blood, along with his life, drains away from him and the killer now knows he is truly dead.

The killer spins on his heel and walks out the room, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Walking through the deserted corridor of the abandoned laboratory, the killer speaks into the small microphone on his wrist, "The targets have been taken care of, Director…the bodies won't be found for several hours at least. I'm heading back to base."

His voice is sleek and smooth, and he speaks so calmly that he could have been talking about the weather for all the damage he has done.

"Good job, Agent Nichols," an authoritative voice drifts out of the watch, "That's that case closed and you have done very well…But you have another assignment. Get your ass back here now. You will be debriefed on your next mission when you return."

The agent smirks silently. He knows exactly what his boss is talking about; the government has a few loose ends to tie up and he is more than happy to accept it. He is already wanted in fourteen countries around the world for espionage and murder, and regardless whether he had a target or not, he had to stay on the move.

'So, who is the government annoyed at now?'

The voice from the watch gives a static laugh before replying, "You're as ready as always, Fang…The target is a girl, around your age. She is a threat to us…for political reasons…"

He nods listlessly to himself. Of course the director would talk up such an easy mission. A young girl, more often than not, was an easy kill and the ones he had met in the past had done nothing to prove otherwise. Some had resisted longer than others, but they all eventually gave up. Yup, this was going to be a piece of cake.

"Sure, director. Who's the target?"

The voice in the watch pauses, as though the person is collecting their thoughts. Only two words come from the watch now, but they are said coldly and with more than enough venom to kill...

"Maximum Ride"


	2. Chapter 1

I pad down the hard metal floors, my shoes making soft clicking sound as I walk past the grey walls; merciless and unforgiving. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see doors at the sides. Once every so often, I hear the muffled screams coming from the people that my colleagues are interrogating. Whether the voices are male or female doesn't matter; they are all high pitched and weak. They are all pathetic; they don't deserve to live.

I stop at the end of the corridor. To an outsider, the sheet of metal that I face is just that; another sheet of metal. But I know better. I wait for the computerized camera to scan my face and after a few moments, the wall slides and allows me through. The Director trusts no one, not even me, so she settles for technology. I step into the white room.

In front of me is a dark redwood desk and the only thing on it is a labelled manila folder. From where I am standing, I can't make out what it says, but I am sure the Director would tell me about it soon enough.

Opposite me is the Director's large, leather office chair, and if it wasn't for the constant clicking of a pen, I would have thought that I was alone. It's a really annoying habit the Director has, but she'd probably kill me if I asked her to stop. The clicking ends and the Director spins around to face me. With a final click, she places the pen onto her desk.

The Director has short, light brown hair, which is almost always pulled into a ponytail. Her perfect, flawless skin and dark, hazel eyes altogether give her the looks of a movie star. But there is something cold and calculating in her eyes, something that makes her both beautiful and frightening.

"You have done well, Fang. No one knows anything about the bodies…yet." Her soft voice carries across her desk. You would never think that she was the kind of person who ran a business that specialised in killing people. I simply nod in acknowledgement. You never talk out of line to the Director unless you want to lose your tongue, something that doesn't appeal to me very much.

"I have a new assignment for you." A small, cold smile slips onto her face and I nod again. She leans forward to place her slender fingers onto the manila folder and slides it forward.

"Be careful with this one Fang." The Director turns her chair around again, and waves her hand lazily in dismissal. I allow myself a small smile, before taking the folder and walking out of the door.

###

My room is at the top of the building; I like the feeling of being up high. Most people are afraid of falling and winding up in either a hospital or morgue. Me? I don't really care when I die. No one lives forever and personally, I'd much rather fall off a building than get shot at. It would be a nice, final picture; to have the wind rushing past you than to be peppered with bullets.

I soon arrive at my room and when I look around, nothing seems to have changed. Not that I had expected it to. Most of my room is black; wardrobe, lamp, bed and clothes. The walls are white with black stripes, a result of a compromise, as the Director doesn't like so much black in one room. She's very superstitious.

I walk over to my bed and sit on the black quilt. Better take a look at that file. I flick it open to its first page. It is a picture of a girl. Her eyes are a warm chocolate brown, her hair the a few shades lighter than her eyes. She has high, refined cheekbones and a slightly devilish look about her. I study her picture analytically, so that I don't confuse her with a random stranger. She was generally pretty, almost a shame that I'd have to kill her.

I place her picture next to me on the bed and scan the second page, which has all the usual details on it: name, birthday, weight, height, education, last known location. She has an interesting name…Maximum Ride. I am surprised at how tall she is; only a few inches shorter than me, and I'm six foot one. She appears to be really light too; maybe she is one of those girls who gives up eating for the sake of beauty. Oh well…her health is no concern of mine. I flick over to the next page. This page is my favourite. It tells me all I have to know about the person, to know what I am up against. Their strengths, weaknesses and deepest, darkest secrets are on this page.

_Fears:__ Small spaces_

Small spaces, huh? So, she is claustrophobic, then…

_Skills:_

_Black Belt-Karate_

_Black Belt-Tae Kwon Do_

_Can speak English, French, German, Spanish, Italian, Japanese, Russian, Greek_

_Excels in swimming, athletics, knife throwing and archery_

_History:__ N/A_

Hmm…that's weird. There must have been some mistake, she should have a history…Maybe it's a typo? I dismiss that thought quickly with a shake of my head. No…she either has a history and _they_ don't want me to know about it, or she may not actually have a history at all.

I skim over the next page, and read the actual assignment. All I have to do is get close to her, get information the government wants from her; I could use some of my new torturing techniques that I learnt last month. Including one from Medieval England, it may be a little out-dated but one things for sure, those idiots didn't know how to spot a witch, but they did know how to convince a person that it would be a lot simpler just to be a witch then keep living through their torture. Ever heard of the blood eagle? You don't want to. Then kill her. Simple, right? Except for one small problem…I don't know _what _information the government wants from her. For all I know, the Director would want me to confirm that the girl knew how to make pigs fly. Fat chance.

The last few sheets were my credentials; birth certificate, passport, driver's licence and school transfer documents. I place all the papers about the girl back into the folder, leaving out my ID as I'd need them tomorrow.

I leave my bed and walk to my wardrobe, and pull out a black duffel bag. Throwing it onto the bed, I whip out three pairs of designer jeans, ten black shirts and my favourite-but pricey-leather jacket. I won't need much, this was only going to last a week or two.

I peel back the inside lining of my duffel bag to reveal a secret compartment there. I only use it for anything that I don't want anyone else to find, so I slip the manila folder in there. Taking the pile of clothes that I had picked out earlier, I pack them tightly into the bag. I double check to make sure I have everything I will need. Hang on…I'm missing something.

I lean over to my side table and slide the drawer open. There, at the back of the drawer, wrapped in cloth are my twin daggers. I pick up the bundle and lay them on my bed. Carefully unwrapping the cloth, my reflection catches on the shiny metal. I gently pick one up, holding it securely in my hand to get a closer look at it. I tilt the dagger slightly to see what was written on it. _Disappointment_. The word is written in cursive writing. I place the first one back onto the cloth and pick up the second. _Worthless_ is engraved in the same writing. They were from my own father. He gave them to me remind me what I had been to him. Can you tell he loved me? And you were wondering why I got paid to kill people. They had been the last thing he had given to me before he died the day after. That same day I was taken away to become an assassin. Nice life story, huh?

I re-wrap the knives and place them neatly next to my clothes. Tomorrow I will start my assignment. This one was going to be quick and easy.

**Yo,**

**I finally updated, sorry it took so long but i wanted to make it perfect.**

**I would like to thank all of the people that reviewed (I got 10! You guys rule) and i would like to reply to the people the are either to lazy to sign in or get an account. So here it is.**

**xXjaziXx- Thamk you for you amazing reveiw! It makes me feel so happy when i get a review like yours. I have actually started writing a novel with my friend and if enough people reeview i might put up the first chapter on the next chapter, but if not i might only give you half a chapter. Hee hee I'm evil! Also your thanks must go out to my unofficial beta readers. They are the ones that add those little ditails that make the story so much better and they are the ones that really make this story great! I really want to have lots of random twists in this story, so if anyone is as crazy as me, please feel free to help me out to make this story the best it can be. Sorry a little off track there. Also thank you to chonk the green unicorn for reviewing too, or, well, with you... Who/what is choonk the green unicorn, by the way? Anyways, thank you again so much! I love you review! HAHA I'm crazy- Trinity**

**randomie- Thanks for the review and cookies! Hee hee! HAHA I'm crazy- Trinity**

**tayla- Ha ha i wonder who this is? hmm let me think! Thank you for the review, and i am great that you thought it was gory, i was aiming for that! HAHA I'm crazy- Trinity**

**Kriena- Sorry it wasn't long but it was only a prologue! Thank you for your review!, it is amazing to get reviews like yours! . HAHA I'm crazy- Trinity**

**Thank you to all that read this as well! Please don't be lazy and review next time cause I no that you have read this!**

**My awesomematastic beta readers are mineninjasmurf19 and Princess Selina! So send your love... and cookies to them too!**

**I pinky promised!**

**HAHA I'm crazy- Trinity**


	3. Chapter 2

I smoothly turn the wheel of my shiny new Lamborghini into the vacant car park next to the dump that some bonehead decided to call a school. I had decided to come here early to scout the place out. Remembering the floor plans would be so much easier in peace and quiet rather than having the halls filled with dumb, hormonal teenagers. Technically speaking though, _I'm_ still a teenager…but _I_ know how to control my hormones…and I'm definitely _not_ dumb, I'm a professional assassin, being stupid isn't in the job description.

I turn to glance behind me and stare at my unpacked bag. I had driven all night to get here and had had no time to dump my stuff off at the apartment the Director had assigned me. It wouldn't be a good idea to bring it with me either; I'd stick out too much and I was _undercover_…it would totally defeat the purpose.

I turn back around to look out the windscreen. In less than an hour, my assignment would begin and I'd have to befriend a snobby, high and mighty twit of a girl. God, sometimes I _hate _my job…Oh well, it wasn't like I could quit. No one has ever 'quit' without something happening to them…except one guy. He must have been a hell of an agent to have been off the radar for so long. Some people believe he is still out there, biding his time, but who knows?

I am just about to open the car door when a glint of light catches my eye. I look down at my chest and see that the necklace I never take off had fallen out of the safety of my shirt. It is a stone of pure black onyx that ties around my neck with a black strip of leather. The stone is in the shape of a sharp fang. My mother had given it to me the day before she died. It had been passed on to each male generation of the family but my mother had been an only child so my grandfather had given it to her. It's the only thing I can remember her by, as the doctors at the hospital couldn't save her. My father blamed my mother's death on me…told me that I was bad luck. If you were wondering, that's how I got my name…Fang…a perfect name for an assassin.

I quickly tuck the necklace back into my shirt and open the car door. The school grounds are silent as I walk across the damp football field. Soon, the place would be filled with sweaty jocks and their cheerleader girlfriends hanging on their arms. They would shout, scream and holler, but some would sneak away and find a nice, quiet spot under the bleachers to make out. The clichés are pretty easy to pick. People always stay with their group, no one dared stray away from it. Jocks, cheerleaders, wannabes, goths, nerds and so on. There are a few, though that are hard to group and some just float from one group to another. Floaters. Even if you are a loner you have a group- though you never talked to anyone but yourself.

I walk into the main school building, and make my way through the deserted corridors. There was really nothing to see. It was like any other ordinary school in the early morning. All there was, were empty classrooms with gum covered desks and lockers with dents and doors hanging off their hinges. I reach the end of the hallway and turn left. I am pretty sure that the school's main office is down here somewhere. I want to hack into the school's computer system to check if I was in the same classes as Maximum. It would be hard to get close to her if I wasn't in most of her classes, it would be somewhat awkward to come up to her without being in any of her classes.

I am proved right, as I find a door to my right marked 'Administration." I try the door handle, only to find it locked. Luckily, I came prepared and I pull a paperclip from my pocket. I guess I could have busted down the door FBI style, but that would just make for more cleaning up to do. Instead, I straighten out the paperclip and stick it in the lock, the skill is simple and slightly tedious to learn but it is worth it. After a few seconds of jiggling, the lock clicks open and I slip into the room, leaving the door swinging behind me. As weird as it sounds, it was a precautionary gesture and I would have an excuse ready if I happened to be caught out early. Which wasn't going to happen.

In absurd irony though, someone chose that unfortunate moment to walk in right after me. Whoever it was happened to be carrying a box in their arms, and being unable to see in front of them, smacked right into me. They stagger back and were just about to keel over when I catch hold of their arm. The box drops to my feet and I realise I am holding the arm of a woman. She seems to be in her thirties and has long blonde hair. She is wearing a white blouse with a pair of black jeans. She looks at me with shining blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry…I wasn't looking where I was going and…" She pauses to regather her thoughts and looks at me curiously. "What are you doing here so early?" Ooh, this could be a problem.

"I'm new" I try to give a short explanation but she is having none of it. She kicks in to teacher mode and starts firing me questions.

"Did you not read the student handbook? That would have told you what you needed and when to get here…and just where is your bag? Don't you have any books to write in? What about your pens? If you don't have any then you can go to the cafeteria to buy some. Are you here to collect your timetable and your map? Would you like me to get them for you?" The teacher babbles on. When she finally stops talking, I try to answer all her questions at once and she ticks off the answers on her fingers.

"No…don't have one. No. Haven't got any. Yeah. Sure," I have to force my voice in to stop her from asking me anymore questions, people that talk too much bug me. She nods and pushes the box she had been carrying to the side with her foot. She walks down the rest of the hallway with me tagging behind.

The teacher slips into a cubicle with a sleeping computer on it, and taps a button to get it to wake up.

"All right then…What is your name?" the teacher asks me, ready hands hovering over the keyboard.

"Fang Nichols" I say. The teacher gives me a funny look, her eyebrows creasing in the middle. She types the name in anyway and seems surprised that my name actually comes up in the system. She grabs the mouse and starts to click at things on the screen. After a while, she smiles and looks up from the computer.

"You're in my class! I'm Miss Alverez," she says happily. "That means you are in the GATS class!"

The _what _class? GATS? What does that even mean? Have the teachers created something worse than maths? Damn, I hope not. Miss Alverez seems to understand my confusion and answers my silent question.

"GATS is an acronym for Gifted and Talented Students." Her smile grows even bigger. "Every school has one; they just have different names for them."

I nod and the teacher passes me my timetable and waves her hand away to dismiss me. "See you first period." Great. I have the smiley teacher and now I can't skip out because she knows I am here already. Even greater, absolutely peachy in fact! Can you feel my sarcasm?

I walk around the school but see nothing of interest. Some students-probably the nerds-are already at the library studying. I walk past one or two teachers, but they just look at me and I nod to them. Hey, just because I'm an assassin doesn't mean I can't be polite! I end up sitting on a bench at the top of an abandoned grandstand that looks like it has been unused for a very long time.

I close my eyes and try to imagine what my family looked like. I use to have a photo but it was burnt by the Director when I first came to the agency. She said that I didn't need family as they would slow me down. My mother's hair; apart from my necklace it was the only other thing that I can remember her by. Even though I had just been born, I still remember how soft it was. Or, well, I saw a video of me pulling it and it brought back memories.

When I open my eyes again I see the first of the goths coming to sit down. I should have known they would sit here. They didn't appear to see me, but I stand and walk down the stairs. When I am on the final stair, though, one of them looks up and he has bloodshot eyes. He nudges his friend beside him and points at me.

"You want some?" He asks, holding up a cigarette. I am pretty sure that they are all smoking dope. I shake my head; I don't have a suicidal death wish that would result in me taking drugs. I walk away with my hands stuffed in my pockets. Even this far away I can still smell the stuff. I hope the smell hasn't stuck on me...wouldn't that just make the perfect impression? I make my way to my car and just as I step on to the concrete I hear a loud, high pitched scream.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" I hear someone say. I ignore their voice- as much as I can- and keep walking towards my car. I am a few cars down when I notice that the hood of my car is open. The first thought that comes to mind is 'Whoever opened the hood of my car without the alarm going off is skilled.' The second is 'What the hell?'

I walk over and stand behind the person who has their head stuck under the hood. I am surprised when I find out that is a girl fiddling with the engine. I clear my throat, but the girl doesn't appear to hear me so I tap her on the shoulder. She smacks my hand away and stands up.

"I noticed when you cleared your throat, idiot," she huffs, pushing a strand of her frizzy brown- almost black- hair out of her dark brown eyes. They are framed with thick eyelashes and she looks me up and down. She places a manicured hand on her hip, adorned with several jingling bracelets. Her skinny jeans cling to her legs and she taps her foot, which has red high heels on them. Her shirt is glittery and she has minimal make-up on. Her figure is perfect, with a big bust, flat stomach and long legs. All in all, she is very pretty and most likely had many guys falling head over heels for her. But she is not my type.

"Well, what do you want?"

My eyes narrow and I look from her to my car. She gets the point and smiles.

"So… this is _your_ car…Hey, it's smexy! How can you afford a Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni? Man, I wish I had one of these babies!" The girl walks to the driver's side and opens the door. Wait, didn't I lock the car? She slides in to the seat.

"Look at the structural aluminium space frame, based on aluminium extruded parts, welded to cast aluminium joint elements. Then, you have these super cute external mirrors with electric folding system _and_ it has full ESP system with ASB, ASR and ABD! So cool! You didn't forget safety either…front duel-strap driver, passenger and side airbags." She keeps up a running commentary and her hands travel over the dashboard. She slides out of the car and bends down to look at the wheels.

"It even has double-wishbone front and rear suspension system, anti-roll bar, anti-dive and anti-squat. The wheels are, like, brand new! Pirelli P ZERO 235.35 ZR 19-295/30 ZR 19 wheels! Is this the first time you've driven this?" Did this girl even stop to breathe? I was going to answer with a shrug but she continues talking. She stands up quickly and walks to the still open hood, she clearly knew far too much about cars.

"Your engine is 10 cylinders with DOHC 4 valves and common-pin crankshaft. This has a maximum power of 405 kW at 8000 rpm! Now _that_ is awesome! This baby can get up to 320 km/h but I think if I pull this out and replace it with this… it will go about 50km/h faster!" She swaps the lead with an odd looking tube. Her hands are moving so fast they look like a blur. After she finishes moving around different things in the car, her hands pause and she picks up a small black square that is connected to something at the back. She holds it up to the light and examines it. As soon as I see it I know exactly what it is. It's a bug. The girl frowns and looks at me suspiciously.

"Why is your car bugged?" She cocks her head to the side, waiting for a very good explanation. I shuffle through all answers I can give and decide to go with the over protective parents.

"Parents don't trust me." She nods and a smile crosses her face.

"Yeah. My mum is always like 'don't do this' and 'don't do that' but she would never go as far as to bug my car. Your parents must be lunatics! Ha-ha…lunatics! A lot of kids at this school are lunatics; you might want to be careful. Do _you_ think I'm a lunatic? Wait, don't answer that. You know I hate maths 'cause I never know the answer! It's like the maths teachers want us to have no life! Well, I just pay a nerd to do my homework. He is really sweet 'cause he makes sure that I get B's so the teachers don't think I'm, like, cheating, which I kinda am, but anyways, it's not the point. The point is that my parents would never go that far. So yeah… By the way I'm Nudge. My friends think that I talk a lot, but I don't think I do. Sure, sometimes I can get a little off topic and I do talk fast but I could talk a whole lot more and a whole lot faster than I am now. So don't you dare say that I talk too much. Oh! What's your name? I hope it's a cool name like Nick or Luca. I knew a guy named Luca but he totally put down the name, and I won't let another bastard put down the name. So… What's your name?" Nudge talks _extremely_ fast and I'm pretty sure I didn't catch a word of what she said. All I got was, 'What's your name?' How much can this girl talk?

"Fang" I reply quickly. I _really _want to get this one-sided conversation wrapped up.

"Wow…your mom has a really bad taste in names. I mean, who calls a cute little baby Fang? That's just weird and stupid! I hope someone put your mother in a mental institute 'cause she _definitely_ needs to go to one if she's not in one now!" Whoa, hold the phone…Did this _kid _just insult my mum? No one insults my mother! I step towards her and get right in her face. She shrinks back and gets a scared look in her eyes. I bend down so that I am at her level.

"Don't you ever insult my mother again. If you do, you will regret it." I growl at her. She takes a step back and I straighten to my full height.

Just then, I feel a sudden, numbing pain across my cheek and I feel my nose cave into my face. It happened so fast and I was taken completely by surprised. I teetered backwards, before toppling to the ground. That girl, Nudge, couldn't have hit someone that hard! Maybe her boyfriend hit me. I open my eyes and I see a tall girl standing in front of me, her hair a dirty blonde colour framing her chocolate brown eyes. She leans down and gets so close I can see my reflection in her eyes.

"Touch her and _you_ will regret it!" She says in a low, cold voice. If I was a normal guy I would have flinched…but I'm not a normal guy. She stands back up and walks over to her friend who is now crying.

They both walk away and I can see annoyingly nosy people glancing between me and the two girls, who didn't look as if they care. I stand up and brush myself off but my eyes are on the girl.

Target acquired.

**Wow, that was a long one!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are great and I'm really happy because almost everyone signed in to review! I am jumping with joy! So here is to the one person I cant respond to:**

**m k: Thank you for the cookies and I hope this chappie makes you happy!**

**Okay I know that last chapter I said I would put up chapter one of my own story that I wrote with a friend but it is currently being edited so i don't want to put it up yet. Sorry!**

**One more ting before I sign out, check out the awesome story i was reading before it is called _Double Trouble_ and it is by Allison Shorecoat. She also has another story with has one more chapter to go and then it will be finished. Both stories are so funny... and i helped give her ideas so tell me what you think of it in a review!**

**HAHA I'm crazy- Trinity**


	4. Chapter 3

Damn. I just threatened one of Maximum's friends and I'm pretty sure she hates me now. Well I guess she would eventually hate me as I am set out to kill her. The bell rings indicating you should be going to class now and I head towards the room where I am meant to be. I look down at my timetable one more time, committing it to memory, and pushed through a swarm of hobbit people. Their heads didn't even reach my shoulders but I guess I am abnormally tall. Finally after much pushing and shoving- and a few flirtatious looks, none of which I had any interest in returning- I make it to music room 1.

I am about to open the door when a kid with strawberry blonde hair runs in to me. He seems just as surprised as me that he bumped in to me. He loses his balance for a second and almost falls over. He grabs my shoulder to keep from falling down.

"I'm so sorry. I can't see you." The kid says as he looks me straight in the eye with his really light blue ones.

"I was standing right in front of you" I tell him, expecting and explanation. He shrugs and answers quickly.

"I'm blind" Then something in my brain clicks. His eye colour and the way he said I can't see you. The only thing that is weird is that he is looking me straight in the eye that was a tad creepy.

"I guess" His voice comes out amused.

Wait, did I just ask that question out loud? I could have sworn I didn't! Actually I'm positive I didn't. No. I didn't. Could he read my mind? Or was I that easy to read that a blind guy could do it. No, of course not, then I wouldn't be in this job.

He shrugs and once again answers my mental question: "It is the first question everyone asks."

I nod and then realise that it was a waste of the gesture. "Yea" I say instead.

"I'm Iggy, by the way" He holds out his hand and I shake it. He has a firm grip and his hands feel calloused like he has done a lot of hard work. I give him a once over and he looks like a nice kid. He has strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, creamy skin with freckles that stand out against his skin. He may be pretty pale but it looks like he is sporty and gets out a bit. Iggy is well developed, with muscled arms and through the shirt I can almost see what looks like abs. I wonder what he does to stay fit when he is blind. He is wearing plain clothes that consist of baggy blue jeans, a dark green shirt and high tops. I was about to ask where Iggy got his name from but I was interrupted.

"Are you boys going to go in or stand out here all day?" A female voice asks and I turn to see Miss Alvarez standing behind us.

"Sorry Miss, I was only introducing myself to the new kid here. Umm, what's your name?" Iggy apologises to the teacher and directs his question to me.

"Fang" I answer simply.

"Well Fang, you can sit next to me!" Iggy says getting much too excited for the new kid to sit next to him. He has a huge grin plastered across his face showing all his perfect teeth. He kinda looks like a child when they have done something bad and they know it.

"What have you done now, Iggy?" Miss Alvarez asks, sounding weary. It sounds like she has asked that sentence a million times before. She runs her hand through her hair and flicks her pony tail in frustration.

"Nothing!" Iggy replied in a sing-songy voice. "Come on Fang! You can sit next to me!"

Iggy pulled me in to the classroom, while the teacher had her hand to her forehead and rubbing it like she has a headache. I walk in to the classroom with Iggy by my side and heads turn in my direction. I'm not sure whether they are looking at me, the new kid, or Iggy as he walks between the desk perfectly and stepping over the bags on the floor. We take the seats at the back of the room next to each other. At least I have made a friend with someone at this school. The teacher had walked in straight after us and was now half way through calling people's names and when the teacher called Iggy's name it snapped me out of my bored daze.

"Iggy James?" The teacher called.

"Yea Miss" He called back.

"What did I say about this?" She asked.

"Right, yess Miss" He hissed.

"Thank you. Kate Lauren?"

"Yes"

"Nudge Monique?"

"Here Miss! And it is a wonderful day! By the way don't bother calling out Max's name as she has a very 'special' meeting!" The girl babbled. I turned to look at her and realised it was the coco skinned girl I ran into earlier. She seems a lot happier than when she was walking away crying, which I guess is a good thing. She doesn't seem like the type of person to hold a grudge but Maximum seems the type. I am in so much shit with the director.

"Thank you Nudge. May I get on calling the roll?" The teacher asked. I'm sure that she expected it to be a rhetorical question but this girl seems to love to talk and I'm sure she will jump at any opportunity to do so.

"Of course you may. Wow, you have such nice manners! All the other teachers don't say please or thank you. I mean, I try so hard, especially in class discussions but they always tell to shut up. Well first they say be quiet then they tell me to shut up. Isn't that against the law? Seriously I could sue this school and all the teachers that tell me to shut up will be fired. Won't that be great? Miss Alverez did you know on the weekend I got these awesome shoes! Here let me sh…" The girl is cut off half way through her rant. I turn to see what shut her up and noticed Iggy has his hand over her mouth. Nudge is sitting at the desk in front of us and he had leaned over placing his hand firmly over her mouth. Everyone sighed in relief and the teacher nodded in thanks and a moment later must have remembered Iggy is blind and says:

"I'm nodding in thanks Iggy"

"I guessed you might be by the sighs of approval. Thanks alright Miss. Do you want me to use the duct tape in my desk? I remembered to bring some just in case" Nudges eyes widen at the suggestion and starts furiously squeaking and trying to talk behind Iggy's hand.

"Aghhh! She licked me!" Iggy's hand snapped away and Nudge smiled proudly. Now the whole class is giggling.

"Fang Nichols?" The teacher continued, ignoring the banter in the class.

"Here" I said quietly but my voice carried across the room to the teacher.

"Amber Nopcar?"

"Yes"

"Maximum Ride?" The teacher calls but there is no answer back.

"Maximum Ride?" She calls again but there is still no answer.

"Miss I thought I told you not to call Max's name cause she has one of her 'special' meetings." Nudge yells out.

"Oh, yes, right… her 'special' meetings" Miss Alvarez stammers out.

I look over at Iggy and give him a questioning look and then I remembered he is blind and won't see my confused look. This is going to get annoying. So instead I tap him on the shoulder and he turns to 'look' at me. It's really weird because he looks me straight in the eye; I really wish I knew how he did it.

"Ahh, what is Maximums 'special' meeting? Is she mentally retarded?" I ask and as soon as it is out of my mouth I regret it. Iggy bursts out laughing and slaps his hand on the desk. There are tears coming out of his eyes he is laughing so hard.

"Max's 'special' meets are with the principal. When she is in trouble. Max's gets in trouble a lot." Iggy blurts out, still laughing his head off. So her first impression wasn't fake just to scare the new kid. So maybe I am not killing a girly girl. Maybe it might be a little harder to get information out of her.

"Gasman Zephyr?" The teacher called the last name on the roll and it is a weird name, if I do say so myself, it sounds foreign, Russian maybe or Swedish, either that or random parents.

"I'm here Miss Alvarez" A voice comes from down the hall. A few seconds later a blonde head popped through the door. "I'm here! I'm so sorry my sister had to do her stupid hair and I couldn't get her in the car. You see last time I drove to school without her, mum yelled at me and I said it was her fault that she didn't hurry up and I was grounded for a whole month!" Suddenly the boy feel forward and her stumbled into the classroom.

"I'm here too Miss." An angelic sounding voice rings out a pretty girl stepped in "And stop acting like I take forever to do my hair Gazzy, just because you can't wake up with it perfect."

"Thank you Angel Zephyr." Gazzy and Angel look very similar to each other. There are a few differences though. Angel had more of an angelic look to match her name and Gazzy seemed to have a mischievous glint in his eye, but their golden blonde hair and clear blue eyes are exactly the same. Angel's hair flowed in long ringlets that seemed perfect, not a hair out of place. She has a small physique but long legs to bring out her height and the pristine white dress shows off her curves. Her shoes are gold coloured flats that match the headband in her hair. Gazzy has short spikey hair. He is small for a boy, he had muscle but it was not predominate and he is a little taller than his sister. He dressed simply with a plain orange shirt and grey wash jeans, on his feet are normal joggers.

"Take a seat, please." The teacher said with a sigh. Gazzy races over to the empty seat next to Iggy and bump fists, it is creepily accurate. Gazzy gives Iggy a wicked grin and the mischievous glint in his eyes stands out more.

"Man, this is Fang. He is the new dude!" Iggy pats me on the back and I nod in Gazzys direction. Gazzy gives me a small wave and turns back to Iggy.

"Is it set?" Gazzy asks in a low voice. Hmm, I wonder what they are planning because they seem like the type of people to play pranks. Iggy nods his head enthusiastically and turns to me, a huge, goofy grin on his face.

"When I say, moo, I'm a pig, duck under your desk and look over there." Iggy says, pointing slightly to the left of the centre of the room at about the second row of desks. I give him a weird look and Gazzy pops into the conversation.

"Just do as he says; best code word yet Iggy" I nod and get ready. I have no idea why I believe them but I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is about to happen. I look over to see Gazzy nodding to Iggy and Iggy raising his hand. Miss Alvarez pauses halfway through her speech about something to do with English that I couldn't be bothered to pay attention to and asks Iggy what he wants.

"Moo, I'm a pig!" Iggy says loudly. A second later I and under my desk and I see Iggy and Gazzy have done the same thing and look to where Iggy had pointed before. I cock my head to the side and wonder why we are under the desks. The teacher seems to wonder the same thing.

"Boys, why are you under your desks?" She asks and you can hear the suspicion in her voice.

Iggy holds up a finger and about zero point five seconds later there is a loud boom and a small puff of smoke rises to the ceiling, while blue stuff goes splattering everywhere. There is high pitch squeak, or well several high pitch squeaks and I'm sure a few of them came from the boys in the class. Gazzy and Iggy are cracking up with laugher, they stand up and Gazzy snaps photos of the scene in front of him. I follow suit and see the mess that has been made. The whole classroom is splattered with small, blue ink drops. Most of the people sitting in the first and second row got hit and a few in the behind. Most people only got a few splatters on them but one girl's whole face is covered in blue ink. She sits at her desk stunned for thirty seconds and starts squealing trying to wipe her face clean but she is only making it worse. I look down at her desk and see what had happened. Her pen had exploded! I also have a feeling that I know who did it… hmm that's a tricky one. Gazzy walks over- still taking pictures- and picks up the ruins of the pen he brings it over to Iggy, who is still laughing, and hands it to him. What he feels makes him laugh harder and the girl that the pen exploded on runs out of the room, her fiery, red hair flying out behind her. The teacher looks at Gazzy and Iggy and if looks could kill, they'd be dead.

"Principal's office, NOW!" Miss Alvarez screeches. She points stiffly to the door. Her clothes have splatters on them too.

Iggy and Gazzy walk out the door laughing both of them calling back, "Worth it!"

Miss Alvarez's her eyes shift to me, she is still glaring. "You too, Fang" She hisses.

I sigh, not bothering to argue and walk out the door with Iggy and Gazzy who are now slapping high fives, celebrating their 'victory.' I roll my eyes and follow them to the principal's office.

Great, now I'm on the teachers hate list.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo. <strong>

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating quicker. I feel feel so bad. It has been a month! 1 whole month! If you want to know, it was the holidays and I was away in the middle of the bush and they have no internet there!**

**I would really like you to review on this chapter as I want to know want you think. I did most of the editing myself and one of my beta readers added some awesome stuff, so it is really important to me. I really want some comments on my grammar and tense and what you generally think.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and everyone who added me on story alerts and all that jazz! It feels really good when I get a review!**

****Okay guys, I am thinking about doing this thing where every chapter I ask you guys a question and you reply in a review. It will be called 'Question of the Chapter!' (How original right? Hee hee) So drum roll please for the first question!****

**'Drum roll'**

**And the Question of the Chapter is...**

_**What have you done to be sent to the principals office?**_

**This has been a long authors note sorry but there is a lot to say! I want to know what you guys want to happen in the future for this story. I have it all planned out in my head but if you guys really want to read something then please PM me or send it in a review!**

**Heres to the anonymous reviewers:**

**WingdRouge3945- Thanks for your review! I think it is the best I have ever gotten. (sorry other people!) I try and add a tint of humor if you haven't noticed but I want this story to be mainly serious.**

**Smileybox- Hiya! Thank you! I'm really glad you mentioned Nudge! What I wrote last chappie I have no idea what I was talking about. Sorry to all those car fanatics out there and I just talked a load of jumble! But Nudge being a tech girl will be very helpful in the future!**

**kimble- Thanks! I never realised i was that talented for someone to mention it! But i have had help from my friends and my betas (who are my friends) And don't worry I don't plan on giving up soon.**

**Smileee- Thank you for the review! Sorry it took this long to update... sorry!**

**Night Wolf- Thanks for you oh so wonderful review! Oh and I absolutely love your name!**

**Thats it for now! Thanks for reading the A/N and sorry for how long it is.**

**HAHA I'm crazy- Trinity**


	5. Chapter 4

My butt is numb and I can't feel my feet because I am sitting in the most uncomfortable chair in the world. I can hear the principal yelling on the other side of the door at some poor student about something I can't be bothered to listen to. Gazzy is recounting what happened in the class to Iggy in excruciating detail and I am pissed off at them for getting me in trouble on my first day of school. I mean how many people out there have been send to the principal's office on the _first_ day of school, in roll call? And for exploding a pen too! Iggy let out another bark of laughter as Gazzy describes what the red head girl's face looked like when she ran out of the classroom. I must say it was hilarious what they did, but did they have to get me in trouble too? Why me?

The shouting from the principal gets louder and the door suddenly burst open. In the doorway is an extremely pissed off Maximum. I take back what I said before about the poor student.

"Get back in here, girl, or you will be is so much trouble!" The principal yells and Maximum turns around and yells back.

"I don't care what you want, you fat, sexist tomato!" Tomato? Then the principal come into view, his face is as red as a tomato. I see now. Maximum flips off the principal, who huffs, slams the door behind her and Maximum walks over to me. Oh God! What is she going to do to me? She holds out her hand and I look down at it and for the first time noticed a shiny, metal cube thingy with wires hanging out of it. I scrunch my eyebrows together and look back at her face.

"It's from your car engine" she says and chucks it into my lap impatiently. She turns her back on me and walks over to Iggy and Gazzy. Wait, it's from my car? How did this come from my car? Wouldn't the alarm go off? Is this day going to get any worse?

"So… it worked?" She asks, Gazzy gives her a pointed look and all three of them start laughing. Gazzy takes out his phone from his jeans pocket and shows it to Maximum and it makes her laugh harder. I presume it is one of the photos of what happened in the classroom.

"I wish I was there but I had more important matters to take care of" Maximum says giving me a death glare. "Now we're even." Iggy and Gazzy slap hi-fives and at that moment the principal decides it is our turn to get yelled at.

I slow stand up and make my way in to the room. Iggy and Gazzy race in to the room. Either they are extremely scared of the principal or they are excited to see what he says. I'm going for the latter option. I make my way to one of the three seats in front of a hard wooden desk which holds pens, papers and an assortment of knick knacks. Behind the desk is a bookshelf that takes up the whole wall, sitting on the shelves are books (duh!), trophies and certificates. The funny thing is I didn't see any photos of his family; he must be one seriously lonely man!

Iggy and Gazzy are sitting in the two chairs of the side and they left the middle chair for me. I rest my hands on the back of it and glare down at the principal, who has now taken a seat behind the desk. He flinches under my glare and I give him a quick quirk of the lips, which I'm sure looks like a confident, evil smirk. The principal shrinks back in to his chair I say my next words in the hardest voice I can muster.

"Guilty by association. I'm leaving now." I don't say anything in full sentences as I think it gives me a more, bad ass exterior. I turn on my heel and walk out the door. I have no idea how I got out of the principal's office alive and in only two minutes. It is a miracle!

I turn out in to some random hallway, wondering what to do as the bell hasn't rung for next period. I glance down at my watch and see I have ten more minutes. It is boring in the hallways so I make my way outside and that's when I see her. She is walking out of the bathroom wiping her hands on her acid wash jeans. Well now my day is starting to look up!

I walk a few metres behind her to make it not look so suspicious and Maximum doesn't seem to notice me. I assume she is going to roll call but better safe than sorry. She is almost at the door leading in to the school when suddenly she goes flying sideways. Her feet quiet literally come off the ground and she flung in to a little alleyway of the school. I creep up slowly to where I last saw her and peek my head around the corner.

Max is standing with her side to me face facing another girl whose back is to the wall. She has dark brown hair, which flows in soft waves down her back. On the side facing me she has a side fringe flicked to the side that reaches just past her eyebrows. Her body is well toned but not like she lives at the gym and she is all legs. The girl is wearing blue denim short shorts and a black t-shirt that has the band Children Collide logo printed on the front, the shirt is cut off so that it is made in to a mid-drift and the sleeves are rolled up. On her feet are converses that have awesome designs hand drawn all over them. She is a bit taller than the average girl. Her lightly tanned hands are making wild gestures and she seems exasperated.

"…found you." I hear the last bit of a sentence from the weird girl.

"Remember what happened to the last one? Trust me, this one won't get me." Maximum replied.

"This one is the best they have!"

"That's what they told me and you. Please stop worrying." Maximum actually said please! The apocalypse must be coming!

I wonder what they are talking about. From both of their facial expressions it looks important. Maybe they are both in a gang. Suddenly the girl jumps up and hugs Maximum like a koala. Maximum stumbles back a bit but keeps holding her. Wow, this girl is strong.

"I AM COMING TO YOUR SCHOOL!" The girl screams. She seems very happy with this new development. Maximum is startled but quickly gets it together.

"Jay, that is great!" Maximum replies. Jay, remember that name. Jay the crazy girl. Yea. Maximum puts Jay down and Jay is vibrating with happiness. Maximum pats her on the back and says something I can't hear. Wow, this conversation has changed dramatically!

I shuffle my feet and I step on a stick which just had to make a large cracking sound! Opps, Maximum tilts her head to the side and puts a finger on Jay's lips to make her be quiet. I think I have been caught, time to make my appearance. I round the corner and put a look of surprise on my face. I reach into my pocket and pull out my timetable. Maximum glares at me with the Glare of Doom and Destruction and Jay looks at me through suspicious royal blue eyes.

"What?" Maximum barks at me and I hold my timetable up higher.

"Don't know where to go." I say, keeping it short and sweet.

"Look at your map then!" Maximum sounds annoyed.

"Lost it." Keeping to my don't say a lot rule. Maximum puts her hand on her hit hip and walks up to me, snatching my timetable from my hand. She gives it a fast scan and hands it back. Or, well, more like shove it in my face. She turns around and waves good-bye to her, what I suppose is her, friend. Jay waves back with a smile before going back to look me up and down and I notice that her eyes have navy blue flecks in them. Max storms away and I just stand there wondering whether or not to follow her. Jay gave me a shoo-ing motion and I turn to follow Maximum, nodding in thanks to Jay. I jog to catch up to her.

I catch up to her when she is almost to the door leading to the hallway. I step a bit in front of her and open the door, being the perfect gentleman. I was expecting her to thank me but from the short time I have known this girl I should have known better. She walks past me, glaring. I sigh and then keep on following her. We walk past several classrooms before Maximum stops and slides down the wall sitting in a heap on the ground. I follow suit and look over at her.

"Look…" I start to say but when she looked over at me it was with the mightiest death glare I have seen. She seems to like death glaring me. I then continue. "I'm sorry about before… with your friend. My mum is dead and what she said hurt." Oh great, now I'm going all mushy.

"Why are you telling me?" She spits at me. Well, this is not what I planned.

"Well you were the one who punched me!" I spit back. I am getting agitated now. I have had enough of her silly, childish games. Maybe I can just do this the hard way or at least for her. For all the people out there it means I kidnap her and torture her. Maximum huffs and then turns away. I guess this means she is giving up so I give up too and turn to face the wall of lockers in front of me.

We sit in silence for what feels like forever and I check my watch. Three more minutes till the bell rings and then we have maths. And you thought that being an assassin would get you out of maths! I guess I could get the knife that is strapped to my leg out and then throw it at the teacher but that would kinda blow my cover.

While I was having a wonderful daydream of killing my math teacher I didn't notice that Maximum has turn to me. I feel her eyes on me and shift myself to face her. I raise my eyebrows at her, inviting her to speak.

"What do you want from me?" She asks, sounding harsh. I give her a small, barely there smile.

"I want to be your friend" and I want you to tell me your secret so I can kill you, I said but I didn't add the last part. Maximum snorted and rolled her eyes, thinking I was kidding but when she looked at me again she sees I am deadly serious.

"Why?" She asks. Damn I was hoping she wouldn't ask that. Oh, well, I think it is time to tell part of the truth again.

"I want to get to know you." I said with a shrug. Maximum is just about to ask me another question- most likely 'why I want to be her friend', which would be a sticky situation to get out of if I told her the truth- when the bell rang. Thank the Lord!

Children spill out in to the halls, chatting nosily with their friends about what happened on the weekend and who got drunk at what at the party. Really it is just the same at every school and let me tell you I have been to my fair share of schools in my time. The teachers rush off to their next class too, yelling at the kids to stop running in the hallways. I stand up so I don't get trodden on but Maximum stays seated. The children brush past me, bumping in to me and pushing me back slightly to get past. I look down at Maximum, who is still sitting, and no one has come close enough to even brush past her. Maybe this girl is more bad-arse than I realised, how annoying for me. It might not be as easy to get her secret out and I might have to draw blood during the torture and that can always get messy and I hate cleaning up afterwards.

I am half way through my thoughts of cleaning up Maximums blood when I hear a high pitch, nasally shriek at the end of the hallway. Maximum and I lift our heads toward the noise to see a red head storming down the hallway towards us. Then I realise that the girl heading toward us is the one from roll call that got the pen exploded in her face. Damn, I am in so much shit!

I am really surprised that the girl didn't come straight for me but to Maximum.

"You are so DEAD!" The girl screams at Maximum. Maximum doesn't really seem bothered by this comment and slowly stands up. The red head's face is pretty much the same colour as her hair but with a few blue flecks that she didn't (or couldn't) wash off. A group is slowly congregating around the girls.

"Hmm? Why?" Maximum drawls, a small smile spreading across her lips. I sure she knows what she did, she just wants the pleasure of hearing the red head say it.

"YOU made that pen EXPLODE in MY FACE!" The girl once again screeched.

"I was in the principal's office at that time" Max comments and she is right, she was nowhere near the roll call room!

"Yea, but we both know that Iggy and Gazzy could never plan something so well or even have the creative to think it up themselves." The red head stats in a 'duh' voice.

"Why thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment." That is when the red head steps in to Maximums face and I can already tell this will end badly for one of them. Can you guess who? If you guessed Maximum, you are mentally retarded.

The red head tries to slap Maximum but Maximum's hand snaps out and catches the girl's hand. Maximum leans in close to the red head and whispers something. The red heads eyes get wider and suddenly she is on the ground holding her face. Maximum shakes out her hand and I realise that Maximum just king hit the red head. Instead of the crowd getting closer to the red head to help her up they all took a step back. I look around to see why and Maximum didn't seem to be done.

Ah shizmicals what am I about to get myself in to.

I jump off the floor and grab Maximum around the waist when she is mid-step and pull her back. All at once there is a collective gasp from the crowd and I wonder why for a second but right now is not the time to expand on my mental question. Maximum struggles against me but I hold tight. Suddenly she goes limp and I wonder if I should let go of her. Then I think better and instead tell the red head to run. She does just that and sprints down the hall. I don't think I have seen anyone run that fast in high heels! Maximum turns in my arms and glares at me, I then realise I'm still holding her and quickly let her go. I walk over to the doorframe of my classroom and lean against it, looking like the cool dude I am. Okay that sounds really weird. Maybe like the badass I am… yeah that sounds better.

A few seconds later a teacher rounds the corner and enters my classroom. Well, here goes nothing. Hopefully I don't get in trouble… again.

**I AM SOOO SORRY! I know it has been so long since I updated but I want you guys to know I have been super busy and that I haven't just been lazy and not updated. Also if you are interested I have what I did this week down the bottom!**

**Plus, right now I have no inspiration! So ****please give me some filler ideas!**

**Thank you sooo much to ..Death (by the way I love the VD! I can't wait till it is back on!). This person here gave me the inspiration to write this! I hope I did it well!**

**Thank you to the two people that answered the question. I wish more of you answered it.**

**Anyways ****THIS IS IMPORTANT! ****I want to mention Caity Sky who is an awesome writer but on her stories she has hardly any reviews! OMG! The horror!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! And here is to the anonymous reviews I can't PM!**

**YinYang: Thank you so much! It was you that got me to update quicker than I would have (even though it has been a while…). I tried really hard to make my story original ****and**** badass! I hope I saved you soon enough!**

**98shark1: Ummm, I will write a disclaimer this chappie it totally slipped my mind! But have you been sued? That is kinda weird… Anyways thanks for the review!**

**Brooks: I hope this chappie was long enough for you!**

**Disclaimer:**** Okay… I own the awesome plot (if I do say so myself!) and Jay and anything else I create. I don't own the Maximum Ride characters… yea, don't sue…**

**Please review with suggestions for fillers or PM me! Please!**

**HAHA I'm Crazy- Trinity**

**(here is my week)**

**Monday: School, squads, history/English/ science assignments (I stayed up till about 11 doing my science!), maths homework.**

**Tuesday: School, squads, history/English/ science assignments (Again I stayed up till about 11 doing my science), more maths homework.**

**Wednesday: School, work, maths, history/English/ science assignments (I stayed up till about 12 doing my science), more maths homework.**

**Thursday: School, history/English, more maths homework.**

**Friday: School, work, maths, history/English, more maths homework.**

**Saturday: Squads, English assignment (that took the whole day), babysitting, maths homework.**

**Sunday: Father's day (spent some time with my wonderful dad!), work, math assignment, maths homework and them finally I finished writing this chappie! (Though this won't be up by about Monday)**


	6. Chapter 5

Thank God that's over. The bell rings for recess and I jump out of my seat, racing out of the classroom. After the incident with Maximum, I had maths, after that had been science, which just finished. All lesson the class had watched a boring movie on crude oil and all I got from it was that crude oil was made from funny looking animated green bubble things, which I'm pretty sure is incorrect. I fell asleep after the first minute. Maximum was in both of my classes and she too seemed to have slept in class. I wonder if she gets low marks… I guess I should find that out. Not that I care if she is failing… it's an assassin thing, okay?

Anyway, it is recess now and I am walking down some random hallway not really knowing where to go or what to do. So what? I haven't been to high school in a while! I think about going to my locker but don't really see the point. I mean I have nothing to take out or put in there, well except that thing Maximum pulled out of my car.

"Fang!" I hear a loud voice call from the other end of the hall. I turn to see that it is Iggy. He races down towards me and I am shocked that he doesn't trip and fall over. I mean he is blind for crying out loud and there are people everywhere!

"Man, you look a little lost!" He says when he catches up to me. I pause and think about my reply.

"You're blind," was my intelligent response.

"And you think I don't know that?" Iggy ask. _Duh…_

"You said I _look_ lost" I shrug

"Whatever! I get confused sometimes!" Iggy cries.

"About what? Not seeing?" Now I'm getting confused. This conversation is making no sense. At all.

Iggy dismisses the question and asks, "Where are you sitting for recess?"

He fidgets with a fraying piece of thread at the bottom of his shirt, looking nervous.

"Nowhere at the moment," I shrug.

It was a good question though. Where _was_ I going to eat?

"Well… do you wanna sit with us?" Iggy asks his face brightening, hoping for me to say yes.

"Yeah, sounds cool." It's better than sitting by myself…not that I care.

Iggy starts walking down the hallway and I follow him, amazed at how he walks as though he can see. He dodges kids who walk in front of him and steps over bags lying on the floor. I was about to ask him how he does it when he opens the door that leads to the cafeteria. Noisy clangs and loud laughter fill my ears, but Iggy stops in the doorway before I can walk in. He grabs my arm and leans in close.

"You have to lead the way. It is too noisy in here. I 'see' with my ears, so right now I am fully blind."

"Okay" I answer back, before starting to thread my way to the cafeteria queue.

We wait in line silently; I am watching the other kids muck around being stupid while I'm sure Iggy is listening to what is happening around him. The line creeps along slowly, but when we are almost to the front, Iggy asks me the weirdest question ever.

"Why are you holding that?" I look down at my hand and to see the chunk of my car that Maximum ripped out earlier. I have been carrying it to all my classes and I didn't put it in my locker as I was hoping I could fix it later.

"Well, Maximum was mad at me, so she tore this thing out of my car." I say and as soon as it is out of my mouth Iggy bursts out laughing. I roll my eyes and shake my head, glad Iggy can't see it.

Finally we make it to the front of the line and Iggy and I buy our recess. The only problem now is that I don't know where Iggy and his friends sit.

"We sit near the back of the cafeteria."

There it was again. Blind kid who answers questions I haven't even asked.

I turn to the back of the cafeteria, but realise Iggy is still facing the other way. Suppressing a sigh, I balance my tray of recess in one hand, and tugged at Iggy's shirt sleeve with the other. We troop to the table filled with all the kids I had met so far today; Gazzy and his sister Angel, Nudge and Maximum herself.

Iggy sits next to Gazzy and that only leaves one seat open. Suddenly, it feels as though the whole cafeteria goes silent as I look at the only seat open. Can you guess who it's next to? I think you know. It's next to Maximum, the girl who I am supposed to kill and currently hates me. Why did life do this to me? I pull out the chair and it scraps against the floor. Maximum's head snaps up and she gives me a glare. It has half the sting she could do but it's still pretty nasty. Nudge nudge's her- wow that's a bit weird- and she gives her a meaningful look. Maximum sighs in defeat and when she looks at me she is no longer glaring.

"Are you going to sit?" She asks in a monotone voice, which I must say is much better than her yelling at me or talking to me in that cold voice. I shiver thinking about it! I sit next to her and she leans in to me. Why, I have no idea, but I get a little creeped out and lean away. Her brow frowns and she moves in closer and again I lean out. Suddenly she pushes her chair back and stands up with her lunch tray in hand. I am about to ask her want she is doing when she dumps the contents of her tray on my head… and she had spaghetti, just my luck.

"What the HELL was that for?" I yell standing up. This time the whole cafeteria has become silent for real and it wasn't a figment of my imagination.

"You've been smoking!" It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"I have not!" I reply. I frown in confusion, and then I remember that before school started, that Goth kid tried to give me some dope. Shit! It must have stuck on me. In the next few seconds the entire situation gets a whole lot worse.

Let me slowly play it out for you.

First, Maximum gives me a death glare (of course), and then a kid on the other side of the cafeteria yells "FOOD FIGHT!" and pretty much all the kids in the cafeteria stand up with food in their hands.

Iggy has a wicked grin on his face with a slimy piece of food in his hand. Gazzy is right there next to him with the same stuff in his hand, facing the other way. Nudge and Angel are diving to get under the table before they get hit. Maximum is getting more food to throw at me and I turn to dash away. The teachers are running around like headless chickens to avoid the coming onslaught.

Then it starts. Kids are throwing food everywhere, but luckily I manage to dodge most of the food. Noodles fly out of my hair as I run. I look back and see Iggy talking to Maximum as he throws food at other kids. I read his lips (another assassin skill) and see that he is telling her that I didn't smell enough like dope to actually have smoked anything, and that I must have walked past someone who was smoking. A look of understanding crosses Maximums face.

The last thing I see when I run out the door is a girl standing on the window sill (which is about 4 metres high) laughing her head off. I manage only a glimpse, but I see enough to confirm that it's Jay.

###

So here I am walking along an old corridor that looks like it hasn't been used in a while. It smells like something has died in here but I get over that and keep walking as I am kinda use to that smell. Even spent a week and a half in a small wooden container with a guy that you just killed in a plane flying from Japan to America? I don't think so. I have no idea where I am going as this part of the school wasn't on the map but I think I am heading towards what use to be the old shower rooms that footballers come to after a game. I just follow my instinct and keep walking.

Soon I get to an old metal fence that is blocking me off to getting into the shower room. I shake the fence to test it and orange rust comes off in my hand. The fence wasn't very sturdy so I aimed a well-placed kick and the fence came off its hinges. It clanged to the ground and I step over the rusty old fence and walk toward the showers.

When I round the corner I see what I was hoping to see. Showers. Sure they looked a bit rusted but if they still work I can have my lush, beautiful, clean hair back. Ha ha, I'm not that obsessed about my hair I just don't like noodles hanging in my ear. I walk over to the shower and turn of the tap… but no water comes out. I have a look around, there has to be a main valve around here somewhere. There! I walk over to it and twist, I mean what else would I do? Kick it? No that would hurt. And then the tap that I had turned on splutters out water, except it is orange. Wow this is just not my day. Though to my luck after standing there for a minute thinking about the orange water pouring from the head of the shower it turns clear.

Now I think everyone knows what happens next. So I will go through it really quickly and you can fill in the rest. I get undress, yes fully undressed so that I am naked and then I wash myself and get out. How I dried myself… well I will leave that up to your imagination.

**Hi! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I am back. Sorry for the wait but I was super busy and I had writers block. Sorry again and please don't kill me!**

**IMPORTANT!**** Disclaimer: I was told if I don't put one of these in I will get sued… I am sorry, but really? I think everyone knows that the characters belong to James Patterson… except for Jay. She is based on a really good friend so it JP wants to take her he will have to pay me big bucks… and Jay. (.) Oh and that disclaimer goes for every chapter. So thank you very much. (Can you hear the sarcasm?)**

**Without farther delay, here is the chapter.**

**Sorry again. I hope you liked it. Also please review and _give me some ideas for filler chapters_. Also please use proper English in you reviews. I had one review that it took me an hour to read as it looked like a bunch of letters. Luckily I am a very smart person :p .**

**Also thank you for the suggestions but I only wanted filler chapters not the plot of the story. I already have that. Thanks!**

**HAHA I'm Crazy- Trinity**


	7. Chapter 6

So now I am standing in front of the door leading back to school deciding weather or not I should go back to school and finish off this horrible day or go home and relax and have a pleasant evening. Unfortunately my conscious (and yes assassins do have consciouses) got the better of me and I headed in to the school. The quicker I get this job done, the quicker I can get away from the hell hole.

It was quiet in the corridors as I walked to my net class. Everyone was still eating their lunch, or maybe they were getting in trouble because of the food fight. Whatever it was left the hall empty giving off an eerie vibe. Almost like walking down hall to the directors office. Although that was a lot more nerve-racking.

Finally after many twists and turns that made up the school I was at the classroom. Luckily this door was open unlike what happened this morning and I sat on the desk as far up the back of the room as possible. Unsure of what to do I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. I was tired from driving all night and I could feel myself get more irritated as the day wore on. I was very good at controlling my emotions so it probably didn't show. To everyone it seemed as if I was that cool, badass dude... yea maybe not...

Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard the pitta patter of light footsteps walking up the corridor, what really caught my attention is that they walked in to this room. Slowly I opened my eyes and caught a glimpse of dirty blonde hair. Maximum. She was here in the room with me. From the looks of things she had no clue I was sitting here in the dark back corner. Looking at her more closely she seemed unscratched from the food fight even though she was in the middle of the whole thing. Great so now some random prissy chick is better than me at food fights. Great, just great.

Deciding to scare her I stood up she was sitting at a desk in the middle of the room, just a few chairs in front of me. Silently I stood, and when I say silently, I mean not a sound, and tip-toed up behind her.

"I know you are there, idiot." A voice came from the girl I was just about the tap on the shoulder. So instead of me giving her the fright of her life, she gave it to me. I thought I was silent! That was my talent! Nobody ever heard me coming!

Maximum sighed and turned to face me holding out her hand. Curiously I crooked my head to the side wondering what she was doing. Was this some type of ritual that teenagers now perform with each other? Did I miss something new since I last cam to school? Maximum then sighed again and shook her head.

"Give me the thing I pulled out of your car. I will fix it after school ends." She expressed as if her dignity was being ripped away from her. Wow, this must have been a big step for her.

"I left it in my locker. Mind coming to get it with me after school?" I responded. She just nodded her head and turned back to face the front of the room. This time taking away from my dignity I responded with a very polite (in my mind, at least) 'thanks'.

That was pretty much it for our conversation. I guess you could say we had a mutual understanding that neither of us wanting to talk anymore. Maybe we finally had a connection but I'm pretty sure I was going to destroy that connection as soon as school ended today. Her fixing my car opened a perfect opportunity to drug her and shove her in the back of my car after everyone had left the school. If I do say so myself, it was a pretty perfect plan. I even had the needle filled with this weird blue liquid in it which would knock out anyone in seconds!

So the rest of that lesson I tapped my pen on my desk, impatient for the final bell to ring. I guess you can look at the final bell as the last chance of freedom for maximum before she was captured and killed. I kinda felt bad for her friends, who were so nice to me but I had to get this information and kill her or it would be my head on the chopping block.

Kids trickled in the classroom and they trickled out as soon as the final bell went. This is it.

I sat in my seat longer than necessary pretending I was writing down the final notes on the board. I was buying myself time to get all the kids out of the school.

It was a friday so most kids ran out of the school screaming about parties and weekend plans. They rushed home to get ready for that friday night party some kid can always seem to hold. When the halls quietened down I took this as a good sign to stand and walk to Maximums desk. Surprisingly she was waiting there for me to finish up. No questions asked as to why I took so long.

Getting up with a grace I have never seen anyone achieve before. Shrugging this off and blaming it on nerves for what was about to go down, I led the way to my locker. This was perfect. There wasn't a kid in sight.

I slowly put my combination in to the lock, failing the first few times even though I knew exactly what my code was. I had to buy as much time as I could. I couldn't have anyone see when I took Maximum. With a harsh, empty clicking sound the locker opened.

Almost show time, Fang. Get your head in the game. Remember this girl is a fighter.

I handed Maximum the piece of metal that seemed to weigh a tonne even though it was quiet small in size. We kind of dawdled out of the school and to my utmost delight the car park was completely empty except for a motorbike. The number plate read MAX27 so I could only assume this was Maximums bike.

Max opened my bonnet and connected the thingo back in its proper place. Me being the stealthy assassin I am already had the needle up my sleeve and ready to use. After Maximum slammed the bonnet closed I walked around to her.

"Fixed?" I questioned her. She just nodded her head as confirmation. I place my hand on her arm as a thanking gesture but just as she is about to pull away I shove the needle in to her arm. She freezes and stiffens every muscle in her body. I grab her other arm so she can't get away and press the top of the needle all the way down.

Perfect. Every bit of the concoction is now in her blood stream. She thrashes around and I see her trying to scream but the liquid had already worked enough to stop her vocal cords from working. She trashes for a long time compared to how long a fully grown man would be able to resist the pull of the drug but like all the rest she falls. I catch her in my arms and push her in to my car, putting on her seatbelt. I don't want to be pulled over by the police! Before I get in my car I call up what I like to call the 'clean-up team'. I tell them that there is a bike that needs to be collected and put in my garage.

Well, it looks like I don't have to come back to this hell hole.

Mission complete.

**I really have no clue what to say... but I'm sorry... It's been what a year? 2 years...? Yea well for old times sake. Here is a chapter. I will update, but maybe not every week... I will try and not leave it for more than a few months :3**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! We are getting in to the real plot now... So yea... Be ready!**

**HAHA I'm crazy- Trinity**


	8. Chapter 7

I gazed at Maximum, who was tied to a chair in the middle of an empty, sound-proof room. I could see her but she couldn't see me... Well that was for two reasons. The first being she was still unconscious (and I didn't expect her to wake up any time soon) and that I was looking through one-way glass. It was surprisingly easy to get Maximum here, not that I had any doubts i could get her here but she knew how to do martial arts and I was worried that would complicate things a bit. Thankfully I didn't even break a sweat.

The apartment I was staying in was pristine as white, just the way the director liked it. It was the usual sort of thing I expected. The building only had one other person staying in it and they were slightly mentally impaired, so if they saw something bad they would probably be put in to a mental institute and someone would kill him for saying anything.

I dragged my feet over to the white, very comfortable looking couch and fell on to it. Today had beenpeculiarly hard, what with everything happening. I thought high school was easy and that kids complained about nothing. I actually hold sympathy for those who have to live out part of their life in that hell hole.

My thoughts were interrupted when an incoming message popped up on my computer screen making an annoying beeping sound. Standing up stiffly I walked over to see who it is from.

_Director sent you a message._

Well this is interesting. She never sent me a message during the middle of a mission before.

Opening the message I almost had a heart attack.

_Meet up for coffee. The corner of Oak and Grand. NOW!_

I really did not expect this. Quickly I grabbed my coat and double checked the locks on the door that kept Max in. I didn't want her to get out now did I? Or else she would tattle on the po-po and that was a big no-no... Okay that was a bit weird... So forget I said anything...

I raced all the way down to the coffee shop and casually walked inside. Taking a seat on one of the bench seat across from the director. She looked the same as ever, plain but with supermodel good looks. Somehow it was like she was trying not to have attention brought upon herself but if she started talking to you, you would be hypnotized by her looks and the sweet lure of her voice. Although none of this affected me as I knew what she could do in a heart beat.

She looked up from her coffee as I sat down she had a hard look in her eyes that told me this was a business meeting and to listen very carefully. Not that I expected any differently. A casual meet up would just be weird...

"Fang." The director said in recognition of me. I only nodded in response. You know the tongue thing and all.

"The history of your target was blank. I am here to clarify some information about her. We didn't want to tell you before you captured her in case you were kidnapped and also tutored for information." She paused and watched me carefully for my reaction. I only kept a blank face and nodded as confirmation of understanding. She continued on.

"Maximum Ride is very dangerous and highly lethal. She has many friends which can easily hunt you down and kill you without breaking a sweat. She also mhhhmm." I crocked my head to the side not understanding the last word the director said.

She tried to say the word again but it came out as the same thing.

"I have been... conditioned not to tell anyone. You must find out all her secrets on your own Fang. Whatever it takes." The director finished. She rose and walked out. Across the table her coffee was untouched.

The director had seemed to chose her words very carefully for her last sentence. She couldn't tell me. Conditioned. Maybe she was brainwashed? No but the director was stronger than any brainwashing. She would have found a way out of that. There was only one other reason I could think of. Chipping. It was very hard to get them out as it migrates to the centre of the brain. The only way out of being chipped was dyeing. They physically stopped a person from speaking or acting or writing or drawing the situation or word. But who could get close enough to the director to chip her? Whoever it was had a lot of talent.

I stood up and walked out of the coffee shop. As I strode past the window of the coffee shop window a drawing caught my eye. I was placed on the table I just left and on a napkin a pair of wings was sketched in to it.

The apartment was locked and everything looked in place. So unless Maximum magically flew out the window (fat chance) she was probably still locked in the room. I peered through the window and Maximum seemed to only just be waking up. It was strange as she should have been dead asleep for another few hours. Shrugging I walked around to the door. Grabbing a chair I unlocked the door and moved in to the room. I put the chair with the back facing Maximum and sat on it backwards. You know how all those cool guys in movies do it? Yeah well that was me.

A moan dragged out of Maximums throat and her head swung in a circle and flopped down. Yep, she was almost awake. Another few seconds and Maximum brought her head up again. She heaved a sigh and opened her eyes. Her eyes never focused anywhere and her head kept swaying. Patiently I waited for her to focus on me.

"Good morning." I smiled that sickly smile that would put anyone off. Maximum only slyly smiled back with a glare in her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked in a voice like steel. Wow, this is not how any normal girl reacted to this type of situation. I only smiled in response. Standing up I kicked the chair aside and stood right in front of her. I was so much taller this way and I believe I do look very intimidating. I grabbed her pony tail and pulled her head back so she had to look at me.

"I want to know all about you Maximum Ride." I said in a quiet voice but a fully grown man would have been shaking in his boots.

"You know Fang," she spat out "this really isn't how you get a girl." Then she spat in my face. Hard and fast. I didn't even see it coming and I catch most things. This girl is either really stupid or she has a good reason to be brave. Pushing her head to the side I let go and wiped the spit off with my shirt. Disgusting.

"You bitch." I said in a deadly voice. Maximum seemed to finally understand I was not going to be friendly like I was at school and her eyes widened slightly.

"Don't worry if you want to play it this way, I will bite." I bent over and pulled the knife off my leg. Menacingly I moved in front of her. Slowly I dragged the knife up her arm. From wrist to shoulder and rested it on her collarbone. She gulped. I had only pressed hard enough to make blood well slightly on the surface of her skin and where I stopped I pressed slightly harder. Blood welling around the knife. She bent her shoulder slightly away so the pressure was less but I just pushed down more.

"Final chance Maxi." I patronised. Her face was contort in features of fear but suddenly her leg came up and she kicked me in the face. Kicked me in the face! Who can even reach their leg that far up? I dropped the knife and stumbled back.

"You think I'm going to be scared of a little knife, Loser? And don't even think about calling me Maxi!" She screeched at me.

This is seriously new to me. No-one has ever acted this way before. I was scary! I made babies cry.

Touching my lip gently, it came back with blood on it. Damn it!

"Fucking hell!" Then I slapped her. Hard. I stalked out of the room and grabbed some more rope. I tied her legs to the chair legs. I pulled the ropes tightly so that they bit in to her skin

"Good night Maxi. Hope you have a nice sleep" and with that I pushed her chair back so she was on her back and her legs were up in the air.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will get her.

**Hey guys!**

**So I'm pretty sure I only got 2 reviews... I know I went MIA for a while... but I did update.**

**Maybe because I updated so quick this time I can get more? :3**

**Anyways. Thanks to those who did review and I hope some more of you review! **

**_Cause the more reviews the happier the author and the less likely Fang will get his hot, sexy, god-like face destroyed by Max_**** :D**

**HAHA I'm crazy- Trinity**


	9. Chapter 8

I had a rather restless sleep that night. I was thinking of all the things I could do to little Maxi, all locked up. She was very tough. Just how the director told me. Her friends were probably out searching for her too. If they were really that close they would notice her disappearance already and would notice me not being in school today. This was bad. Of course the address the school has is and empty lot and the phone numbers are bogus but I can never be too sure. This seemed like the most important mission of all.

The director must want me to find out to be able to tell others. She must be he only one that knows, unless of course others just aren't smart enough to work around the chipping.

I walked down the hall, once again to try and question Maximum. Hopefully this time would go better than the last. The director always said my down fall was my cockiness. I thought I was better than everyone else, in most cases that was true but Max has shown me I'm not all that great. And I hate her for it. Why did she get to be so good? I was the one who trained day in, day out but she got the better if me. This was the last time.

I unlocked the door and slammed it open, trying to be that big bad person who seems to have all the power in the world. Well that kinda didn't work as I saw Maximum snoring in the corner, chairless. She was no longer tied to the chair and she had seemed to smash it to piece. Shit. Before she woke up I cleared the room of the broken chair and checked her body for and remaining pieces of broken wood... Yes that does mean I felt her body, and jeez it was tone, but I did it in a very professional manner. Maybe not so much... but I didn't go that far. Okay, just shut up, I'm a guy alright!

Surprisingly she didn't wake up while this was all happening. Thank God. I'm pretty sure she would totally pummel me.

I grabbed her and a throw her across the room to get her to wake up. It worked a she sat moaning on the ground.

"Are you ready to tell me?" I asked while inspecting my knuckles.

She just hissed a me and called out profanities until I kicked her in the stomach. She coughed but I knew she wasn't really hurt. At the moment I wanted to see how far I could push her till she screams. She stumbled to a standing position and wobbled a bit. Maybe I kicked her a bit harder than I thought. I then snapped out a turning kick to her side and she feel to the ground.

I was a little bit disappointed that she didn't put up more of fight but I worked to my advantage. Maybe she just wasn't a morning person.

I strolled over to her and pulled her up by her hair again so that her face was at my level, which meant that she had to stand on her very tippy toes. I glared and kneed her in the stomach tossing her away again.

Usually by now girls are crying and screaming at me to stop. That they would give me anything I wanted but Max? She just sat there, not doing a thing. I wasn't really sure what was with this girl.

"Ask the right questions dipshit and I will answer them." She puffed out, winded from my kicks. Well this was new.

"Who are you?" I asked first. Maybe she was going under a fake name.

"Maximum Ride." She replied with an eye roll. Well okay then.

"Where are you from?"

"Many places"

I sighed. This was going no where. I had to ask some harder questions.

"Why are you not affected by my kicks?" I asked. It was bugging me how I didn't get the reaction I wanted.

"Do you know how many of your people have come after me?" She asked me in return. "I'm use to the sort of shit you guys put me through. I have had... extensive training." Well that was informing. How many others have come after her? When and who?

"What happened to the others?"

"Thats the thing. Nobody knows!" Her laugh sent shivers down my spine and I had no idea what had possessed this girl. One thing was for sure. She was really not normal.

The next thing I know, I'm on the floor with Maximum sitting on top of me. She was quick and although she looked light she kept me pinned to the ground easily. I may not be one of those overly muscly guys but I was strong and I thought I would have gotten the upper hand over a petite girl like her. but I had nowhere to move.

"What are you?" I grunted out. I was referring to her strength but the answer I got was completely insane.

"A mutant."

**Hey guys. So I know this is really short and thank you to all those who reviewed especially to those who gave me advice! (I seriously love you guys the best!) But this is short cause 1) This is where I wanted to end it (It is cliffy) and 2) I won't upload the next chapter till I get a few more reviews than 3.**

**I know I have been gone for a really long time but as you can see I am updating more regularly. By the way I already have the ned chapter written up. So if I get enough reviews I can update then :)**

**Thank you for you continued support!**

**HAHA I'm crazy- Trinity**

_**(Also I told you last chapter if I didn't get that many reviews I **_**_would ruin Fangs face a bit... :D)_**


	10. Chapter 9

That's when things went crazy. I struggled to get up but she just put her fist to my temple in a hard quick punch and I was out like a light. I don't even remember waking up to find that she was gone and driving to tell the director what had happened. Maybe I had a concussion. They did that right...?

She was a mutant! That was crazy talk! Although it did make everything fit together. Her file, her strength, her abnormal behavior. Maybe this is what the director was trying to get me to find out! I did it! I always knew I could anyway. Never a doubt. I am the best there is in the business.

I was walking down the hall to the directors office. You know the one filled with the screams of the weak and petrified? To my ears it was like lovely music. It showed you were hitting the right spot. I didn't hear that from Maximum. I'm disappointed in myself I couldn't get her to scream too. After what she did to me at school I was looking forward to it.

Just before I was in the view of the cameras the director had set up I large mass forced me through a door planted in the side of the wall. My instincts kicked in to action and I threw my leg out and swung it around to try and swipe the feet from under the person who had pushed me. The person just jumped over my kick like my leg was a game of jump rope and punched me square in the face. I felt a trickle of blood run from my nose and to my upper lip. As I was regaining from the shock of being punched in the face again the person pushed my up against the wall and pushed their forearm in to my throat. Now this doesn't actually hurt but it is a very uncomfortable feeling. It's like being slowly choked to death but in the back of your mind you know you won't die from this. What also makes it uncomfortable is that now my nose blood is running into my mouth making me taste the bitter, metallic flavor. Grunting I try to push the person off me but I feel the poke of something sharp in my throat.

"Don't move." A steel-like voice said. I looked down to see a girl. A girl I recognised. It was Jay. Damn it! I knew something was different about her.

"What are you doing here?" I monotonously asked. As much as this was a surprise, I couldn't show weakness.

"I'm like you. Why else would I be here? Gosh some of these guys they have are really stupid." She hisses out. I can tell she doesn't like me a lot. Probably because I did the job she couldn't do, take Maximum out. Then again that wouldn't really add up seeing as she probably knew who I was. So that was what she was telling Maximum yesterday!

"Traitor." I whisper out. Her grip on my was stronger now and I could slowly feel less air being able to make its way to my lungs. This is bad, very bad. All she does is laugh. It's a bit hysterical but full of disbelief and sadness.

"Fuck, you caught me, huh?" She puffs out after she finally stopped laughing. I have a feeling her laughter was directed at me. "Now I have to kill you. Don't I?"

I waited for the knife to slit through my throat but nothing came. No pain. No pleasure of death.

"What do you want?" Everyone always wants something from you if they don't kill you instantly.

"Listen carefully and keep up. There is a lot you don't know which I'm willing to share if you cooperate. The first and only thing you need to know is that I can get you out of here. You won't have to do something you hate anymore." Now that she says it I really do hate this job. I cover it up with lyes to myself. With a dark humor. I liked having friends at school, even if it was for one day, I liked getting in trouble with my friends for things I didn't even do and I liked helping keep Maximum out of trouble. I really liked that.

"But it comes with a price. A price I'm sure you will be willing to pay." Jay continued. Of course it came with a price but I would really pay any price to get out of here. "I know you know Max is a mutant. So consider this. What sick bastards would do that to a kid? Sick bastards from here. Thats who."

Suddenly everything seemed to close in on me. I didn't know where up or down was, left or right. My world was spinning around me and I didn't know what to do. _You're a bad person Fang. Nobody loves you. _Everything I knew really was a lie. I had been lying to myself that I was the best and nothing affected me. I remember the man praying to a God I didn't know. He prayed for his children and wife. In his hour of death he didn't think about himself. He wanted his family to be safe._ You're a bad person Fang. Nobody loves you. _He wanted them to live happily. I wonder what did happen to his family. I sank down to the ground and cradled my knees to my chest. This can't be happening! I'm an assassin for gods sake! _You're a bad person Fang. Nobody loves you._

From that point on I knew I could never live this life again. Killing another person would make me lose it. I would be more insane than I already am. I look at my hands. These hands killed so many. Sure they may have made a few mistakes in their life but who was I to come a rip away their life?

A hand cracked against the skin of my face bruising my cheek.

"Fang!" Jay yelled. I realised she had been saying my name for a while now. I look at her. right in the eye and I know she can tell I made my decision. A small smile graced her face and it lightened up all the features in her fcae. She was a pretty girl.

Jay moved her hand to her side from my neck and I was the 'knife' she was holding. Of course it wasn't actually a knife, it was a spork.

"You were going to kill me with a spork?" I asked dumbfounded. I mean can I say 'what the heck?' or what?

"Well no. I was going to kill you with my bare hands but I thought you might try and act all mucho man. So I saved you the pain of meeting my fist." She replied. So she thought she was better than me? Well this is new. Nobody is better than me. Maybe when we are out of here we can have a fight. We will see how 'mucho' she is then.

There was an awkward pause and I looked around the room to see where we were. There was a large circular table in the middle of the room with a projector out the front. It looked like a classic meeting room. Nothing fancy, just simple and sophisticated.

"So what now?" I asked Jay. After what she told me this place is giving me the creeps. She thought for a second, contemplating what move we should take to not make it look suspicious that we were in here together. After a few seconds of thought and evil grin plastered on on her face.

"Lets just run."

So now I was running, literally, for my life out of the building with Jay. In the beginning there were 7 people chasing us. Now it had gone down to 2 people. Jay had a few tricks up her sleeve to get some of the guards out of our way but not all of them were stupid enough to fall for her tricks. We were in an arms reach of the doors when I was tackled to the ground.

These guards are pretty useless as I swiftly kicked him in the head and he was out cold. I mean seriously! You should think about what the other persons move will be before you tackle them to the ground.

As I stood up I glanced at Jay who was inspecting her nails, beside her the guard that had lunged for her was bloody and bruised. His whole face was swelling and Jay, she was worrying about her manicure.

"Glad you could hurry up and make it." Tsk! Such a snide remark from a girl. I'm sure that guard was stupid and half fell for one of her tricks before she even got his hands on her... at least I hope thats the case anyway.

Gesturing my head to the door we run out. The streets were full of people (what better place to hide an evil institute than right in front of everyone?) and we blended in easily. Well Jay did, with what I'm sure my face looks like now, I would never blend in. So I pull up my hood and continue on my way. I follow Jay through the crowd as she dodged people by twirling and dancing out the way. It was truly a sight to see. She was so graceful.

I tried asking her where we where going but I got no reply.

**Hey guys!**

**So I only got 4 reviews... I was nice and updated.**

**So from now on this is how it will go:**

**1-5 reviews: I will update in a month**

**6-10 reviews: within a week**

**10+ reviews: within and day or two**

**Before I was getting 10 reviews every time I updated so I know you guys can do it!**

**See ya!**


	11. Chapter 10

Jay lead me through the crowds of people, she dodged gracefully out of the way of people. Somehow she made walking through packed crowds look easy and let me tell you, that is hard to do. I wish I could say I didn't lose her. That I kept right on her tail. But that is the complete opposite if what happened. I should be ashamed! An assassin loosing the person he was meant to be following! In my defence she was and assassin too but that counts for nothing. I was the best in the business, although I'm not too sure I can keep the directors word to that. She has lied about so many other things. What else could she have lied to me about?

I shake my head, expelling the thoughts going through my mind. My whole world was crumbling apart. I mean it wasn't a very good world to start with but it was the life that I knew.

Keep with it Fang. This is how you lost Jay last time!

Right. I have to stay focused. Jay was a few steps ahead of me and the crowds were slowly thinning out. The shop fronts turned in to houses and those house turned in to crack pot buildings. You know the ones that are broken down, have patched up windows and it feels like someone is about to mug you? Yea those buildings.

I wrapped my arms around myself, the jacket I was wearing was t enough to keep the cold out. For some reason this part if town was colder than the rest. The windows were dirty, the bricks were crumbling down. Even the attitude of the town was cold. Why were we coming all the way out here? A sinking feeling settled in my stomach. I just couldn't shake it, that something was wrong.

Fang.

I shake my head again. Right. I have to keep up.

"Keep up dog boy. We're almost there." Jay calls over her shoulder.

"Jay where are we going?" I ask for what feels like the hundredth time today. This time she turned around and gave me an answer.  
>"We're almost there. I can't tell you out right." Hmm mysterious. This girl doesn't skip out n anything. For a few more steps Jay watches me while walking backwards. It was nothing special but the way her hips move with her arms swinging lightly by her side makes me loose concentration. As small smile spreads across her face, lightening her features. All bad feelings were forgotten when she smiles like that. I even felt like smiling myself and that was a big no no for me.<p>

Jay makes a sharp turn in to an alleyway. If I was anybody else this would be pretty suss. Dark alley? Check. No clue where I'm going? Check. That eerie feeling? Check. She's going to kill me!

My body reacts quickly to the new information I just processed. Outside it looked like nothing happened but on the inside my muscles are ready to spring in to action. My senses are on high alert. If she even so much as pokes me her neck will be broken.

Jay bends down, looking at one of those doors that lead to an underground cellar. The doors were made from a rotting wood which looked ready to cave in any minute. Judging from what's around me no under ground cellar here is used to store wine or meats. Well maybe a human body or two.

"Where are you taking me Jay?" I put as much coldness in to my voice as possible. Anyone in the right mind would think twice before even blinking. But Jay just laughs. Her laugh is a pretty tinkling sound which is so out of place in this neighbourhood. Slamming the door open Jay steps down to the first step.

"Come on pretty boy. Max is down here." With that she disappears in to the darkness.

Now it would be really nice to end my story here. Maybe go down and kill her and Max, then go back to the director dragging their cold lifeless bodies behind me while begging for forgiveness. Maybe I could even say that me looking like I have gone rogue was to get to Max.

Although me, being me, decided to follow her, continuing on my path of rogueness (is that even a word?). I am seriously stupid. Someone should go get my head checked.

The steps leading down to the cellar where damp and creaky. Every step I took if felt as if the stair would break under my weight. Water made the walls shine, reflecting the light of my phone at odd angles. The water from the walls kept the moss at the corner of the wall and stair moist. I had no idea how far ahead Jay had gone but I slowly crept forward, pushing down the fear of going underground. Yes my fear was to be underground. I needed a way out and that happened when you were above ground. Usually when your underground there is one way in and one way out. And that is bad. Very, very bad.

Finally I made my way down to the end of the stairs. A dull light was glowing from under the door at the bottom of the stairs. It was plain wood and there were not any locks of the door. Slowly I twist the knob. With each scraping click of the worn door handle my heart beat pounded even faster. A cold sweat slithered down my back and there was a ringing in my ears. My mind raced. The only thought was to get out of here. Get out! Get out! Get out!

No. I must do this.

The door handle makes a finally clicking sound and I push the door open. The door was surprisingly heavy for what looked like a beaten old wooden door.

Light filled my eyes for a blinding moment. At that very moment I was defenceless. The fear running through my blood stream cancelled out any other thoughts. I couldn't hold myself up any longer. I stumble forward, trying my hardest not to fall but I lost my balance. It was futile to try and stop myself so I try to roll my body so I wouldn't fall on anything of importance. Just as I'm about to hit the ground hands catch me. Two pairs of hands. Both small and lady like.

Max was here. I feel the two girls dragging me over to some place in the room. Around my wrists they slip on two metal bracelets. Those silly girls don't they know I'm a man. Men don't wear bracelets. I think about then I start laughing hysterically. This was too much to handle. My gosh! Men wearing bracelets.

Suddenly a sting blossoms across my cheek. Then a sting on my other cheek. My eyes roll around trying to find the source of the sting, when Max's face looms in to view.

Max pulls back her hand and the sting is back and brighter than ever.

Wake up Fang. You're in danger.

My eyes snap open and I stare at Max straight down my nose, her face mere centimetres from mine.

Oh by the way, those metal bracelets I was laughing at are cuffs. Max raises her hand to slap me again but I put my hands up in front of me, as far as they could go in a gesture if surrender.

"Good. Your awake" is all she says before she brings her hand down to slap me again. This time painfully harder than the rest. The crack sound resonates off the walls around me. My head snaps to the side and I release a grunt.

"I knew this was a trap." I mumble out. Mainly for myself and any normal person wouldn't hear it. But max wasn't normal. She was a freak. A mutant. Freaks don't have normal human feelings.

"And yet, you walked right in to this trap buddy boy." She snarls. Wow she is really bitchy.

"Max" Jay drawls out from the recesses of the room. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes. We do." Max's voice is hard and cold. Her voice left no room for negotiation and Jay must of heard that too as she huffed and stepped out of the shadows, cracking her knuckles.

"Well then. Lets begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh. What is to begin?! Wow I did not see this coming! Haha! I had something totally different planned in mind. But oh wells. This works too!<strong>

**OMG I MADE IT TO 100 REVIEWS! Thank you guys so much! I love you all :3**

**Also I got a review saying that I shouldn't update just because I have so many reviews. So I won't go off that. But I am very busy at the moment. This is my last day of holidays so I don't know when I will update next but hopefully it will be soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELIES!**

**Haha I'm crazy- Trinity**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey there****…****.. Please don't hurt me. I have been stuck on this chapter for a looong time. So long that I had to re-read what I had written. I thought to myself, if I, as the author, had to re-read my own story, you guys would have probably forgotten everything. So here is a little re-cap.**

**Prologue- Fang kills some guys and finds out Max is his new target.**

**Chapter 1- Gets the sets on his target and it was weird because the target had no history.**

**Chapter 2- Fang gets to school. Meets Nudges (She is a car freak). Yells at Nudge for breaking into his car. Gets punched by Max for yelling at Nudge.**

**Chapter 3- Meets Iggy. Finds out he is blind. Meets Angel and Gazzy in roll call (I think American people call it homeroom? Idk****…****) Blows up a pen in Lissa****'****s face.**

**Chapter 4- Fang finds out Max broke his car. Sees Jay and Max talking. Asks Max for directions. Stops Max from killing Lissa in a fight.**

**Chapter 5- It****'****s lunch. Fang sits with the flock. Max smells weed smoke on him. She throws her food on him. Food fight. Fang has a sexy arse shower heehee.**

**Chapter 6- Fang sees Max alone in a classroom. She fixes his car. Then he drugs her and kidnaps her.**

**Chapter 7- Meets up with the Director. She tries to tell him something but she has been brainwashed not to give away any important information. Fang tries to beat up Max. Max beats him up more.**

**Chapter 8- Beats up Max to try and get info out of her. Max tells him she is a mutant.**

**Chapter 9- Max escapes. Fang goes to tell the director but Jay stops him. Jay reveals herself as a traitor to the institute. Jay convinces Fang to leave with her.**

**Chapter 10- Jay takes Fang to a mysterious, underground place. Fang is then captured by Jay and Max.**

**The end of chapter 10:**

"_**Max**__**" **__**Jay drawls out from the recesses of the room. **__**"**__**Do we really have to do this?**__**"**_

"_**Yes. We do.**__**" **__**Max**__**'**__**s voice is hard and cold. He voice left no room for negotiation and Jay must of heard that too as she huffed and stepped out of the shadows, cracking her knuckles.**_

"_**Well then. Lets begin.**__**"**_

**And now here is chapter 11****… ****Finally :3**

My head was forced underwater before I could take another breath, my lungs burned as I tried to hold in the remaining oxygen in my lungs. Black spots pierced my vision, any minute now I would faint. This was not good.

Although I wasn't sure what to expect when I followed Jay here, I certainly wasn't expecting to be treated like a prisoner. It wasn't even proper torture when they haven't even asked me any questions! Finally after an excruciating minute of unfathomable pain in my chest, my head was roughly pulled back. This was my chance!

"What do you want?" I demanded. My voice was weak and strained from the heat which built up inside my throat while I was being drowned. A slow, lazy smile spread across Max's face that transformed into a sickly sweet gesture.

"Nothing." Was her only reply when she forced my head back under. Each time she put my head under the water she held it there for longer, the intense pain developed further.

What could she mean by nothing?! The stupid bitch is like all women, only creating a painful existence for men. Although women was a bit of a stretch for what ever this _thing_ should be called. Why would Jay even associate with this heartless freak? Slowly the black spot reappeared in my vision and my mind calmed, slowing my speed of thinking. You know, all this water would ruin my beautiful, sexy arse hair!

Mumbled voices filtered through my head, although I'm not sure if it was just my imagination. At first they were too muffled to understand but as my body relaxed and my mind let loose the voices became clearer.

"Maaxx" a voice whined. Now looking back, I know its pretty clear who was speaking, but when your mind is deprived of oxygen for long periods of time, things get a little crazy. "Can we stop now? His body is about to give up."

"I need to know if he is a traitor to them" she hisses out the word like it was poison on her tongue "or to us."

How the heck was drowning me meant to show I was with them or against them? They haven't asked me any questions! The frustration would have built up had I not had my head under water for what felt like 10 minutes. Mostly I can hold my breath for 12 minutes but that is without previous torture. Right now, 10 minutes feels like 10 hours.

Finally my head is pulled up and I am flung backwards into the wall. Max stalked forward, her body rigid, ready to pounce on me if I made a move. I had to show them I was on their side, that I had left the Institute for good. I slowly put my hands up over my face, my palms facing out in a gesture of surrender. Well, at least I hoped it looked like that. Max stopped walking and put her hands on her hips, as if waiting for me to talk.

"Please… stop." I choked out. I hoped it was enough but apparently not. Max snapped her hand forward and hit my face. The force of it sent my body to the ground in a heap. She then picked me up by my hair and dragged me to a chair where my arms and legs were locked onto each part of the chair. This is not good.

"Jay. Bring me the pouch." There was a tone in Max's voice that told me this was non-negotiable.

Jay heaved and sigh but brought the pouch over anyway. When Max opened it I shifted in my chair. This was not looking good at all. The dull shine of the metal caught the light in peculiar ways. I use to love the way the light was reflected off my tools just before they would be stained with someones else's blood but now. Not so much.

Max pulled out a scalpel, the blade seemed dull. She wanted to cause more pain. She shifted it to my wrist and slowly dragged it up my arm to my shoulder, just as i had done to her. I bit the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't scream. To cut me she had to press harder than if the blade was sharp. She leaned in close, her mouth to my ear.

"Do you feel that?" She asks in a seductive voice. I only nod my head in response. "There is a thousand more to come."

Death by a thousand cuts. An ancient Chinese capital punishment. This girl knew her stuff. Slowly she dragged the knife from my ear to the corner of my mouth. If I get out of here alive it wouldn't scar but it was just enough to cause pain to heat up my face. Jay put a blindfold over my eyes to try and heighten the fear, which some people have, of the unknown. Next she was behind me carving away at my back. To say the pain was excruciating was an understatement. I lost count of all the times she cut me and it seemed as if the suffering would never end. The room was filled with silence, not even the scuffling of Max's feet could be heard as she made her way around my body.

What was she waiting for? Why didn't she just kill me? Why didn't she ask me any questions? I need a way out of here but I was weak. From what I have seen of Max and Jays skills they could easily beat me together. I was also attached to a chair. Did I mention this chair was also metal? So I couldn't break it like a wooden chair. These girls had though of everything.

The next cut Max made was sharp and deeper than the rest, the feeling of the blade curving in the wound let me know she had changed her weapon choice. To something longer and sharper. The feeling exploded on my side, just below my ribcage. I couldn't help but let out a whimper. My body was covered in sweat from me trying to keep to pain at bay and not yell out. Although, now I couldn't hold it in.

A mist was sprayed on my body and for a split second I thought it was only water. How wrong I was. The pain of every little cut Max had made intensified and soon my whole body was covered in the mist. It clung to me, every scrap felt as if it had caught alight. The smell hit me next. It was rich and bitter and made my nose scrunch up because it was so powerful. Vinegar. They are spraying vinegar on my wounds.

I couldn't help it, my back arched forward and a scream escaped my lips. My whole body was quivering, trying to shake off the mist of vinegar that had attached itself to me. This made everything feel worse. All the tiny cuts that had healed over where torn open and my salty sweat mixed with the vinegar made my whole body become consumed in pain. Of course I had been hurt before but this pain felt as if it was coming from within me. I wished at that moment I could have passed out, but all the training that had lead me to this moment wouldn't allow me to become unconscious in such a vulnerable position. Another scream pushed its way out of me, scraping from the back of my throat.

The blindfold was ripped off my eyes but the light burnt them as well. A hand slapped my cheek softly. Weren't these girls meant to be tutoring me? What are they slapping me softly? What silly people.

A voice whispered in my ear. It was so pretty, so lovely.

_Focus_. The voice in the back of my head told me. Focus? On what?

I pried my eyes open with a moan escaping my lips and Max's face loomed into view.

Max!

I pulled my head up quickly and surveyed the room around me. I had to get out. I had to get out before more pain came to me. I struggled against the cuffs binding my wrists but nothing happened. Damn it. Im not strong enough.

"Calm down. It's over now." Max's voice was smooth and lulled me to a trance. I would believe anything at that moment if it was closer to my freedom. I hear a click and I tense. Clicks aren't good. Clicks meant guns or knifes being taken from a case or… or… something bad.

"Im just undoing the cuffs." Max. Max was freeing me. The one who had tied me up in the first place. I could move my hands now and I tried to rub my body to get the vinegar off. It still burnt my sores but my arms where quickly pinned to my sides. I look up to see Max shaking her head and I could tell what she was trying to say. It would only make it worse. My only reply was a moan because that was all I was capable of.

Max helped me stand and half carried me to what awaited me next. I was lead down a series of corridors, which I knew I should have been keeping track of but my mind wouldn't allow me to make a map inside my head. All I know is when the next door opened I felt relief wash through me.

On the other side of the door was Jay setting up a bath of clear, clean water that I could wash this pain off with.

**I hoped you enjoyed it :) I know im slow at updating but hang in there with me. I really do want to finish this story.**

**HAHA I****'****m crazy- Trinity**


	13. Chapter 12

As soon as I was fully submerged in the bath I fainted for a minute. Not because of the pain but because of the intense relief it provided. When I woke up my whole body felt numb from sitting still for so long and the water swirled around with a pinkish tinge. Jay was keeping my head above the water, cleaning my wounds.

Now for all you people with perverted minds, I was not naked. I was wearing my boxers, which I put on this morning. At least I think it was this morning as I don't know how long I had been sitting through the torture conflicted on me.

Jay rubs another cut on my back and I moan as a sharp pain shoots up my spine.

"I told Max not to touch your face. You seem to have a close attachment to it." Jay fills in the silence with chatter. I'm not really sure how to respond so I just shrug, which was a very bad idea. As every cut on my back and shoulders pulled tight and some teared open. I felt the slow trickle of blood down my back. I moan again.

What has gotten into me? Why am I being so weak? All this moaning is bad for my tough badass exterior. I have to live up to the abs!

"Can you sit up by yourself?" Jay asks. I only nod in reply and hold my own weight. The numb feeling making my fingers tingle. This numbness wasn't from my sitting still.

"What's in the water?" I ask harshly and scoot away from Jays wandering fingers. I did not trust these people after what they did to me. Jay puts her hands up in surrender and moves back from me, giving me the space I need. Hers eyes dart around, assessing my tense muscles, the warning tone in my voice and my body language. This is what she is trained to do. But so am I.

Her tone may be soft as if she is talking to a child but her feet and placed stalely on the floor and her muscles are ready to spring in to action if I try anything. Her torso faces me, she is open and wanting to talk before anything else, such as punching me in to face. You know and that was only within a millisecond of looking at her. I must say I am pretty awesome.

"There is a numbing agent in the water. Just a local antiseptic that seeps in to the skin to minimise the pain you are in." Jay explains calmly. I nod, because nodding is how the cool kids do it. Her answer seems legit and my liar radars aren't going off inside my head. So either she is not lying or she is the best liar on the face of the Earth, which is impossible because that's me.

"Let's get you out of here and bandage you up. Okay?" She is cautious with her words. Careful not to scare me as if I am a deer in headlights. "We have some food for you as well. The guy that cooks it is so amazing. I mean his food is amazing… not him… not that he is a bad guy or anything.. just that…" I put my hand on her shoulder as she becomes more flustered and give her a tiny smile. For some reason her words pull at my heartstrings but I don't understand what it means. And like all things I don't understand I push it to the back of my mind and continue on with my life hoping that it would never come up again.

I pull myself out of the water, feeling heavy and clumsy from the water and numbness. Although I was expecting my legs to be wobbly I still slip up and just as I begin to loose balance Jays hand snaps out and catches my arm. I fully step out and take the towel Jay presented me with. It was one of those big fluffy towels that feel nice and warm and cuddly.

Actually forget I thought that. I have never had a thought like that in my life, well there was that cute little puppy one time and… no! I will not think cute, _girly_, things.

Jay beckoned me from the doorway to follow her, so I quickly wrapped the towel around my waist and follow her out. Okay so it was a little awkward that I was only walking around in a towel but I'm not shy. Ain't nobody got time for that.

The hallways were a maze of tunnels underground. The walls were highly compacted dirt and the floors had wooden slates overing them. Every so often the was a door or a turn or a few chairs set up in a room, which we passed quickly. Jay made a sharp turn and opened a heavy wooden door. This one was thicker than any of the others and had a lock.

"This is your room." Jay states. So it may have seemed I was taking this really well but I'm am only freaking out a little. I mean I have been trapped, tortured and bathed. So I have no idea what is going on. Why would someone be so mean and then suddenly want to be your best friend? Women, I tell you, are totally crazy. That is who I am dealing with. Women. They all must be PMSing at the same time. Please save me.

I slowly walk in and it was pretty plain. All the walls where covered up with blankets to keep the warmth in and hide the dirt, there was a bed in one corner and a desk in another. A wardrobe had been dug out into one of the walls. Jay had made her way over the the bed and pat the spot next to her.

Now, again, I tell all you people with perverted minds, it is not like that. Although she was pretty damn hot and I wouldn't mind tapping that but this was not the time. I needed to be given medical attention. Jay took out an ointment and started to rub it on my skin where I had been cut. It added a soothing relief to my back and chest.

"Drop the towel." Jay commanded and I did just that and again I found myself standing in only my boxer in front of a girl for the second time that day. I would have offered to do my legs by myself but bending down kinda hurt. So i let Jay rub in the rest of the ointment. When she had finished she had sleeve bandages for my arms and legs which she slipped on. They felt tight and restrictive but I guess that is how the were meant to feel so thy wouldn't slip off. Next she wrapped my chest and back with a roll of bandages quite tightly. Not being wimpy or anything but that girl knew how to put on some pressure.

"There are clothes in there. Max picked them all out." Jays says as she starts to walk out of the room. "Come out when you have finished changing."

The door is then slammed shut and I have been left alone. To get out of here I could activate the tracking device implanted in me. I would be safe, well as safe as a assassin can be. Max would be locked up and my mission would be over. I could move on with my life. Then I remember what Jay told me when she told me to get out of the business. Maybe everything isn't as it seems.

I thumb through the clothes. Most seemed as if they would fit and they were all dark colours, black, navy blue, that sort of thing. I opened one of the drawers and boxers of all patterns were stuffed in. In the drawer under was socks and under that were some sturdy looking boot. I grabbed a pair of black pants and a black top along with the sock boxers and boots and quickly, but painfully got changed.

I made my way out of the room to Jay who was causally leaning on one of the dirt walls. When she saw me, she brushed herself off and came over.

"Lets go get some dinner" Jay put her hands in her pockets and continued, "And meet Max."

The last bit was cheery but those words made me nervous. And I don't get nervous.

**Hey Guys! Look at me! 2 chapters in such a short time. This was sort of a filler but I hope you still like it. I was hoping to show some of Fangs soft side and a bit of how he is feeling of the whole 'I just got kidnapped and tortured' thing.**

**Also I love Jay as a character and wanted to show a bit more of her. I wonder who she was getting all flustered about too? Any guesses?**

**Anyway, again I hope you enjoyed this and please review. I find it really helps with my writing. If you find any mistakes let me know and I WILL fix them or if you have a suggestion on some filler chapters or how I could improve my writing :)**

**HAHA I'm crazy- Trinity**


End file.
